Keeping up Appearances
by Arkham Insanity
Summary: When Aang gets in trouble at the Fire Nation School, the Headmaster calls Mr. Wang Fire to come discipline his son, unfortunately for Aang, Sokka plays the father card a little too good. ::Spanking Fic::


This Fic takes place during the episode "Headband" and is what could have possibly happened on Aangs third and last day in the Fire Nation School. I did not write the specifics of what it was that Aang did that caused the Headmaster to call his "Father" in to punish Aang, But for some reason I see it being something like "playing un-approved music, during music class"

As always this is a Corporal Punishment, Spanking Fiction, so if you don't like these types, then please move along.

-----

"Ah, Mr. Wang Fire, I am sorry I had to call you down here, but your son Kuzon has been completely out of hand all morning."

Sokka looked at Aang who was sitting in the chair across from the Headmasters desk mocking a look of shame, of course Sokka knew better but playing the role of overbearing father, Sokka puffed out his chest and stroked his beard.

"I am glad you have informed me of this Mr. Headmaster sir! You can be sure I will deal with him severely when we get home."

"Actually Mr. Fire, I suggest you punish the boy here, I mean its seems appropriate that Kuzon here learns that such willful behavior is punished swiftly.

The Headmaster stood up and pulled out a large paddle from his desk that had the schools emblem burned into the center of it.

Aang gulped at the sight of the implement and quickly looked up at Sokka who didn't seemed phased in the least.

"Your absolutely right Mr. Headmaster, I'm afraid I have been too lenient on the boy in the past, but I will fix that."

Sokka took the paddle from the Headmaster, while Aang started to feel queasy; _Sokka wasn't actually going to...._

"That is a relief for me to hear." The Headmaster then walked to the other side of the desk, putting a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"I will give the two of you some privacy, and you may conduct Kuzon's punishment here in my office Mr. Fire, I will be right outside when you are finished." With that, the Headmaster left the office closing the door.

Aang let out a breath of relief relaxing in the chair.

"That was too close, for a moment there I was afraid you were going to have to actually spank me." Aang looked up at Sokka and noticed that he was staring down at him with an odd twinkle in his eye.

"uuh?...S-sokka?" Aang said stiffening.

"YOUNG MAN I AM VERY DISAPOINTED IN YOU!!" Sokka started to yell overly loud. Then plopping down in the chair opposite of Aang Sokka suddenly grabbed Aang and pulled him over his lap.

"S-sokka what are you doing?" Aang whispered, at which Sokka leaned down to whisper.

"Aang weren't you listening, the headmaster is right outside the door! We gotta make this look good or it could blow our cover."

Aang pressed his lips together shooting a look back up at Sokka.

"We don't have to make it LOOK good...we could just make it SOUND good.... you could make slapping noises and I could cry out!"

But Sokka shook his head. "What if the headmaster peeks inside to check, No, we have no choice but to do it this way."

Aang blushed and looked back down at the floor. "Alright." he said not liking this plan at all.

"NOW YOUNG MAN, I AM GOING TO SPANK THE EVER LIVING DAYLIGHT OUF OF YOU FOR BEHAVING SO BADLY!!!"

Sokka roared over the top then to Aang surprise Sokka suddenly pulled down his pants.

"HEY!" Aang cried out giving a struggle, but Sokka quickly started smacking his bare bottom fast and surprisingly hard.

THERE IS NO POINT IN SAYING SORRY NOW YOUNG MAN! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED SEVERLY FOR YOUR BEHAVIOR!

Aang let out a yelp, as Sokka didn't seem to be holding back.

"Ahh...Sokka not so hard!...that really hurts!"

"Spankings are supposed to hurt, besides we gotta make this sound good...and I don't think your cries sound very genuine" Sokka said sagely and landed a particular hard swat to his sit spot *SMACK*

"OOOOOWWWW!!!"

"Much better"

Aang now giving out true cries of pain as Sokka seemed to suddenly become an expert spanker. The swats seemed overly hard and precise, and it no longer felt like a PRETNED spanking and was quickly feeling like a REAL spanking.

"AHHHH ok…ok Sokka I t-think that's enough!" Aang managed between a gasp, and was now starting to wonder if Sokka was enjoying this a little too much.

"Oh no its not...if we are going to convince that headmaster you have been properly punished then I have to finish the job." Sokka said, his voice sounding a little too happy...he then paused spanking and reached for the Fire School Paddle, Aang looked behind him just in time.

"AAHH, NO...PLEASE!!! DONT" Aang cried out loudly out of pure and sudden fear.

"THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO MISBEHAVE AT SCHOOL YOUNG MAN!" Sokka answered clearly grinning under his beard and brought down the large paddle with a thundering *CRACK*

Aang let out a yelp that he was sure that the whole school could hear, and tears immediately spilled over and ran down his cheeks.

*CRACK* Aang screamed out with his mouth open wide his backside feeling ablaze, unable to communicate to Sokka in any way.

*CRACK* Aang was nothing but a mess of sobbing tears over Sokka's lap lost in the pain of that horrible paddle.

"NO LET THAT BE A LESSON TO YOU YOUNG MAN, IF I HEAR OF YOU MISBEHAVING AT SCHOOL AGAIN YOU WONT BE ABLE TO SIT FOR A WEEK!"

Aang now too lost in his tears simply nodded his head to answer Sokka just as he heard the door open to the room and he shakily lifted his tear stained face to see the Headmaster in the doorway looking pleased.

Sokka quickly pulled up Aang's pants and set him on his feet in front of him before standing up and handing the paddle to the Headmaster.

"Thank you for the use of your office, Mr. Headmaster, I can assure you that Kuzon will be the picture of a perfect student from now on, wont you son!"

Aang was trying to wipe the genuine tears from his eyes.

"Um, yes sir, I wont misbehave again." he said sullenly thinking to himself that he would truly make sure he didn't do anything to draw attention to himself for the rest of the day.

The Headmaster took the paddle back and went to his desk.

"Excellent, I am glad to hear that, you may return to your class Kuzon, and good day to you Mr. Wang Fire, you have certainly shown me that you are a capable parent and am pleased to see your cooperation for the sake of your sons education."

"Why Thank you Mr. Headmaster" Sokka said stroking his beard and puffing out his chest before leaving the headmasters office right behind Aang.

Aang was still soar rubbing his bottom down the hall, as soon as they were out of earshot of the Headmaster's office Sokka spoke patting Aangs back.

"You did great back there Aang, that sobbing at the end was a stroke of geniuses. See I told you my plan would work, we sure had that headmaster fooled, what would you do without me."

But Aang didn't answer, he was too busy thinking of a way to pay Sokka back for his all his "Help" back there.


End file.
